


Homestuck: not from this world

by Konan720



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konan720/pseuds/Konan720
Summary: *i have posted this story before on wattpad, it's done well so far, lets see how it does here.*Description: Well this does not happen every day. One day your on you way to some place, then the next thing you know, people come out of our computer from a vary popular web comic..... And When I mean people I mean trolls. Yup, homestuck trolls. Half of the twelve. Im sabrina, or also known as konan, im 14 soon to be 15 and this is how The story starts......  Warning major randomness (sooner other trolls and kids will come into the story)





	1. I swear, they came from the Internet

**Author's Note:**

> I've written most of my stores at night, and I am going through these chapter as I post them, so forgive me if I've messed up something or if something if off.

Note: sorry I could not do sollux's lisp, just pretend.

(Chapter one: I swear, they came from the Internet)

"Dad~~" I dragged out a couple of A's, getting bored of this long car ride "we there yet?"

"Almost, don't worry" he replied, still watching the road.

We're heading to our grandparents house, to see our grandmother. My grandfather pasted away on July 15 in this year, 2013... He will be missed. Then after we've spent time there, me and my father plus brother are going to the country side where we have a home in the middle of the woods. My instant thought 'slenderman', even though he's not technically real, I like to think otherwise. As you can see, my mind overreact a lot. It only causes me problems..

Anyways, like my dad said we were almost there. Being on the road for a long time annoys me. That's why I sleep most of the time in the car, but I had just woken up few minutes ago. It was stupid of me to not bring any thing, er, well I did bring something but it ran out of power, My computer, that is. My brother was playing on his 3ds, and I'm just sitting here with nothing else to do. How close are we? I have no idea. I decided to sit up and-

"We're here" my dad said.

Wow, good timing.

I just wanted to get in the house already, so I could finally read the update to homestuck, yeah I'm far behind, but hey, at least I won't be bored to hell. Might as well do it now, because there is no Internet at the other house we are going to.

"Hey dad? I started to ask him something. "Do you think we can go to Walmart later?"

"Sure" he looked at me "but I have a few things I need to do."

And I knew where this went. He'll do one thing, then get distracted on another thing, then so forth, so forth. The only reason why I get to go anywhere was because my brother helped me.

"So when are we going to Walmart?" My big brother asked me with a smile, don't let that fool you, he's pretty serious.. seriously stupid.

He knew that we couldn't go for a while, so I just patted his head like I would with a dog, and left to the room we stayed in. I started setting up my computer, plugged the charger into the wall, then into my computer. My window 7 toshiba computer then started up with its usual ring tone. I typed in my pass word, and every thing went to my dashboard. It was the alpha kid logo of their game.

"Lets see here..." I trailed off trying to find the page I left off of, then something popped up.

"Some strange/miracle shit will happen in 3... 2.. 1." It read out. Like hussie him self sent it. How odd.

"What the mother fuck?!" I yelled, fell away from my computer when it started going haywire.

Then it stopped. It stopped on four homestuck trolls, karkat, sollux, tavros, and gamzee. That's when it got even more crazy. They started moving.

Now my brother, who has witnessed every thing, was trying to comprehend what the hell just happen As we both saw them... Come out of my computer.

"Mother fuckin' miracles." Gamzee said.

"How the hell?" Sollux added in.

"Cool!" Tavros was trying to climb out.

And then there was karkat...

"FUCK! Let me THROUGH!" He yelled, being crushed by the others.

And being the good person I am, I decided to actually help them out of the computer. First tavros, since he was half way there. Then gamzee, who thanked me. Sollux and kar..., they got out without my help. My dad who heard the commotion from outside came bursting though the door, (and would go guns-a-blazing if there where ever bad people in the house.) and saw the trolls.

"Dare I even ask?" He said, holding back the thoughts of calling the cops. I shrugged, not even sure what to think.

"Someone needs to start talking." I said, turning back around to look at the four trolls.


	2. No explanation..., to Walmart!

[Chapter two: No explanation..., to Walmart!]

Everyone was still questioned by this, we didn't know, and they didn't know ether on how they got here. It... well, just happen.

"This is, um, still vary confusing." Tavros said "but I have, uh, nothing."

"I'm a computer expert, and this still seems impossible." Sollux said turning to my dad.

"Expert or not, you guys blew up my computer..." I said walking to it and noticed what happen. "Damn it, and it was still pretty new too."

"I can try and fix it for you, but it will take awhile.." He said.

"The fucking thing is probably our only damn way back." Karkat said.

My dad looked at me, not really liking the way karkat curses. He hates it.

"Let us in-tro-duce our mother fuckin selfs" gamzee said in his led back voice "My name is gamzee, that there is tavros" tavros waved "karkat" karkat just turned his head "and the guy, with the 3d glasses is sollux"

"Can they stay?" I said to my dad as I handed sollux my busted computer.

"I don't know..." My dad said thinking

"Pleeeeeeeease?" I pleaded "I promise I'll make sure nothing bad will happen"

My dad raised a brow

"People will just think they're cosplayer." I added

"Like from that convention you went to with your brother" he said and my brother nodded.

He sighed "Fine" he finally said and I was happy

"Yes! High five mother fucker!" I yelled to gamzee as he fives me.

"Sabrina!" My dad yelled. Oops.

"Sorry" I said holding my head down.

I'm not supposed to curse in front of my dad, but when he's not around, I get to do so. My brother doesn't care (since he's the one who taught me them in the first place... By accident)

"Anyways, you said something about going to Walmart..." My dad said getting up "I need to get something there for the pool"

I walked to the window and I see the pool, olive green. Pools are not supposed to be green!

"Jezzit, Christ" I said intentionally massing up the word, to be funny. "To Walmart!" And with that, I got my googles and placed them back on my head. I'm wearing my desert camo desepticon shirt, with tan pants and a tan button-up vest I leave open. What? It Makes me look cool.

"But we can't just leave these guys here." My brother gestured to the trolls "granna will freak out"

"What's Walmart?" Tavros asked me.

"You'll see." I smiled, putting my hand on his shoulder.

(On the road to Walmart)

It's a good thing that this truck can hold a lot of people, or people would be sitting on each other. Most likely me, because I don't weigh shit apparently. Well That's what some people say when they pick me up anyways...

"Look there it is!" I said and everyone looked.

It's was a super Walmart aka really big. Yeah, I like the super stores because they have more stuff.

"Wow, um, what kind of stuff do they have?" Tav asked me. He likes to ask question, apparently.

"Well from what I can tell, being that I've been to a lot of stores like this (and no kidding) they have a lot of supplies. Fishing, hunting, food, toys and games. Other stuff too." I said explaining from memory.

"Please tell me this mother fuckin place has faygo" gamzee said sticking his face up to the window.

I shrugged "maybe?" We got out of the car "I've never really seen faygo... So.."

"You've never seen faygo?" He walked next to me.

"Well a friend of mine says its real, so that's all I need to know" I kept on walking.

"Let me guess, this friend of yours is tobi right?" My brother asked me annoyed.

Yeah.. He does not, I repeat does NOT like any of my friends. He calls them faggots, (not in the mean way though) Except for one of them- which is my friend sheep. Don't ask me why we call him sheep. Reason should not be known.

"Welcome to Walmart! Try not to get lost" my brother said cutting in before I Could say something back. He went straight for the electronic section. My dad went to the place where they have pool supplies or whatever...

"Alright, stick with me and no one will get lost. I've been doing this ever since I was 10 years old" I said facing the four trolls. Karkat giving me a strange face. "What? it's true"

I could feel the people around us starting to stare and whisper. We should get moving.

"Where do you guys want to go first." I said putting my hands together

"Anywhere would, uh, be fine" he looked to gamzee, Then to karkat, and back to me. "Where's, uh, sollux?"

"the bustard ran off into the direction of this humans 'brother'" karkat said/yelled. Sorta.

"I'm goin to get me some faygo." Gamzee stared walking off.

"Wait! Don't leave with out us!" I yelled after him, following.

That's just great, hopefully sollux will be fine... Not that hard to get lost, right?

(Third person pov)

"Well, fuck. I think I'm lost..." Said sollux, finding himself in the clothing/shoes department.

(Back to Sabrina's pov)

"Holy crap! They do have faygo!" I said, holding my head with my hands as gamzee smiled.

"Miracles, mother fucka" he grabbed on box of faygo holding at least 8 or more, I'm not sure.

"Hey karkat, your being awfully quite back there..." I said looking back at him with a goofy smile, I could tell he got mad.

"Fuck off!" He said.

Something up, or he just enjoying the show, of following us... Or I might have reminded him of John. I don't know. If only tav was still in a wheelchair, we would have had so fun pushing him around In it!

"Hey..., your name's Sabrina right?" Karkat asked me and I nodded "well... Sabrina, where the fuck are we going to go now?"

"Good question..." I stood there thinking, till I got an idea.

"To the toy department!" I yelled and ran off, everyone ran after me, Karkat cursing, and gamzee laughing his head off at my sudden out burst. That will probably happen a lot.


	3. Surprise, surprise! Crazy stuff!

[Chapter three: Surprise, surprise! Crazy stuff!]

(Sollux pov)

'Maybe I should have stayed with the others, instead off walking off like that.' I thought to my self. Let see here, looking up at the ceiling signs does tell me where I'm at. How did I end up in the shoe department?

"Tooooooooooyyyyyyysssssss!" I heard someone yell.

I looked behind me and I see that girl running, with kk, gamzee, and tavros behind her. I started running after them too.

"And where the fuck have you been?" Kar asked me, panting clearly tired of running.

"I was busy being lost, till you guys came running along." I said with a smile.

"Stop!" And the girl came to a sudden stop, and we all went crashing into her.

(Sabrina pov)

'Oh mother of god' I thought is I got crushed by everyone, feeling heat running up to my head.

"Why the damn FUCK did you do that for?!" Karkat yelled at me.

"Sorry" I said and everyone got off of me and Gamzee helped me up.

I just sensed a strange feeling, something's going to happen. Just like with the computer. Ether that or I smell catnip in the pet department...

I keep walking with my hands telling the others not to move. I stalked closely to the wall and-

"Holy Jegus!" I fell backward. The cause... Well... "Nepeta?"

"What are, uh, you doing here?" Tavros questioning the Leo.

"So, much, catnip..." She said, obviously dazed by cat drugs.

"She... Kinda, smelled the catnip..." We heard a voice say

We looked to see who it was, and it was equius. Sweating profusely.

"We need to get her away from this stuff." He said.

"And you didn't think this fucking sooner because?" Karkat got in front of me.

It was almost like he didn't want him to see me. But Due to me being taller then karkat, it failed. Nepeta was purring... Thats to cute and I just want to hug her. She's my celestial symbol- a Leo.

"And who.. might this be?" He asked about me, head tilted down and indigo eyes peered up at me.

"My named Sabrina, nice to meet you" I said really fast. He just raised his brow.

Everyone was silent, nothing happen.

I got a little mad at the silent "Are we going to get her out of the pet department or what?!" I yelled; it startled them.

I found a push basket and they put her in it, its faster like this anyways. I now forgotten why I wanted to go to the toys, so we didn't go. On the other hand, we found my dad. He did not like the sights of more trolls.

"How many of them are there?" He asked.

"Twelve. And people need to stop asking me questions!" I shouted

"Twelve?!" He slightly yelled.

"Yeah, we have half of what's here already. Don't even know if the others are here." I told him.

Then my brother pop in unannounced. Scared the hell out of me and I slapped him across the face out of reflex.

"Why did you slap me!?" He whined at me.

"Why did you scare me?!" I counter whined back at him.

And he says he's a man. Can't take a slap to the face. Pffft. I slapped him so hard, his glasses went sideways. His hand holding his face. Did I mention he has a really bushy beard? Yeah, he does (seriously he does) and he's only 17 years old.

I looked at his hands and guess what? He has those magic the gathering cards. I swear ever since he found those thing, it's been like a drug to him. Every time we go to a store, he goes straight for the cards. He got me addicted to them too. I've so far kicked his ass in it like two or three times. He uses green and white and I use red and white. Maybe tav would like to play this game too?

My dad sighed "we all ready?" He asked.

We all nodded, except equius, who had no idea on what's going on. As we payed for the stuff gamzee explained every thing to him, then to nepeta who finally snapped out of it.

We walk to the truck and my dad said that someone's going to have to sit on someone else; no more room in the truck. My brother looked at me with a strange smile. I ran to the back of the vehicle opened the trunk and stuffed my self in it. I soon lifted the cover of the trunk of the truck bed and it was now settable, Like you see sometime people riding in the back of trucks when it to filled up.

"I refuse to sit on someone!" I yelled

Karkat made his way to me, got in to the trunk as well. Only two people had to sit on someone else. Guess kar had the same idea as me. He crossed his arms, folded his legs and closed his eye.

"No way I'm letting my self get sat/sitting on anyone ether." He said calmly. Thats the first. Maybe not. Whatever.

And with that everyone was able to fit in the truck.

(On the way back home)

"So, karkat. Why'd you decide to sit back here with me?" I said, as the hard wind of the running car drowning out most of the sound.

"I just didn't want to get fucking sat on, alright!" He yelled

I just laid down, to dim the sound of raging winds.

"There's just something damn strange about you" karkat said as he did the same thing. "And I don't know what the fuck it is."

"Is it because I remind you of someone, or is it because otherwise?" I looked at him, he looked back at me.

"I just feel like I'm suppose to protect you, like your apart of the game. Or hell.. maybe something fucking greater" He just stared into space for a while.

"Right, the game. I know a lot about it. I know what tier I'm support to be, and more" he just stared back at me with wide eyes about this sudden confession "Yeah, I know everything, who you are, who the beta kids are... And Becnoir..." I gazed way from his looked.

"How the fuck?..." He said with still wide eyes "do you know all of that?"

"Well this isn't your dimension, it's a different one. Hints the no falling meteors- and well.. that earth hasn't been destroyed" I stopped but continued "compared to this, your dimension is just something on the Internet... A comic. And you guys probably came here for a reason. That reason was probably me and my friends." I kept going "and I have one question for you... How are you liking peace or once?"

He just stared at me some more, taking in all that I've said. I know his pain just because he's a red blood, he feels out casted. I feel out casted because of my strange personality.

"I..., guess.. It's pretty nice." He smiled small to the sky. "So I guess you know my blood then too?" He dimd the smile a bit. I nodded.

"It doesn't matter to me, or here. This world is filled with red bloods. Your not alone." I held my hand out. He hesitantly took it.

"And if we have to protect each other, so be it." I smiled "we red bloods stick together!"

And that day forth a morailship had formed between karkat and me. Never shall it end.


	4. I'm in Derse and Prospit?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More shenanigans that don't last very long.

[Chapter four: Im a derse & prospit dreamer?]

Not quite sure what happen after I talked with kar, I think I passed out. All I see is black then something else happen. A city, golden walls, everything was a gold. Then it hit me.

"I'm in prospit?" I said in awe.

I got out of the bed I was in, (noticing that It looked like my room back home) and looked out the window. I see another tower, but right as I was going to go to it, I woke up.

"Hey, Sabrina get up we're here." I heard my brother say

"Wha? Oh right." I got up still feeling sleepy.

Everyone except sollux, nepeta and equius where looking at us, meaning me and karkat. We must have both fallen a sleep holding each others hand. I let go, when karkat woke up. I did it for him so he wouldn't feel embarrassed. Besides we're morails, not matesprits. I know for a fact that Eridan is my matesprit... Though I don't think I'll ever get to meet him, and if I do? I don't think he'll have the same feelings- but then again..

"What happen?" Karkat asked, opening his eyes lazily.

"We're back" I said, getting out of the truck bed and made my way to the house.

He just nodded and we all walked in. Good thing my grandmother wasn't home. She'd be wondering about all of this. Or maybe have a freak out moment. Now, being here sometimes get boring. So we bring an Xbox360 every time we come here, and since its my Xbox that we bring I get more play time. We bring two controllers though, because its just the two of us. But now since the trolls are here, they might want to play.

I went to the Xbox and got online. Instantly putting my self off line, so I won't get bothered by unneeded people. I put on my head phones and invite two people to my chat. Tobi and sheep. My best random companions.

"Waaazzz up" I said as they entered the chat. Some trolls looking at me with a strange confused face.

"Yo" tobi said.

"Hello" sheep said in a strange voice.

"Anyone up for minecraft?" I asked. Tav sat next to me, hearing the conversation. I sometimes have my volume loud...

Both my friends said yes in unison. I went to the my games app thingy on the Xbox and selected minecraft. Sheep invited both me and tobi to his minecraft world. Where he has statues of some of the homestuck trolls... Only three. They are Eridan, vriska, and Kanaya. With us standing face to face with them.

Tavros was amused by the statue, one being vriska.

"That looks pretty, um, funny." He said smiling.

"What was that, and why did it sound like tavros?" Sheep said.

"Long story, you would not believe" I replied

Soon after we had some argument about random stupid stuff and laughed our heads off by other stupid stuff, tobi started to talk like gamzee.

"Hey there, motherfuckas." He said

"Gamzee why do you keep taking tobi mic?" Sheep said playing along.

Tavros looked at me, with a questioned face.

"Me and my friends like to role-play" I said to him, and he nodded.

"Heh, he.. uh.. kinda sounds like him.." Tavros said amused.

Soon after a few seconds gamzee took my mic and started talking to them. It was funny hearing them freakout when they found out tobi was not the one doing the voice.

"Your friend does a really mother fuckin good impression of me." Gamzee said to me. I just smiled as he gave me back the mic.

"So konan-chan, you actually have the homestuck troll with you? The Real trolls?" Tobi said to me sounding vary disbelieving.

"Damn it, gamzee just talked to you. Did he not?" I said laughing a bit.

"I-Is Kanaya t-there?" Sheep sounding a little shy.

"Sorry sheep. Out of the trolls that showed, I never saw her." I said.

"Oh, ok." He said in reply.

After more random stuff and changing to a different (which was halo four) then watching some people play slender on this app on the xbox that had YouTube, we all decided to get some sleep. I, for one don't mind sleeping with other people. But my brother, he just up and made a bed on the floor. Some others did the something. This is how it went.

Me, nepeta and tavros sleep together on one bed, being it was big. Nepeta slept in the middle. My brother on the floor in one part of the room. Equius, also on the floor on the other side of the room from my brother. Karkat and sollux had to sleep on the same bed, witch was fucking hilarious- And gamzee fell asleep on the one person couch. It was a long night, and when I finally went to sleep, I thought I would be in prospit. Welp I was wrong. I was now in derse.

"Okay, that was strange... Wasn't I in prospit?" I said to myself, looking around- this can't be right..

I got up to see the same thing but in purple, I kinda like purple. This is besides the point Anyways, I looked out the window to see the same tower, probably with a different person in side though, but who? I decided to make my way over there. I looked around as I floated, it seemed rather dark and depressing to me.. when I looked up, something was there that was clearly not supposed to be there- the clouds? The ones that let you see future events- what where they doing here in derse? This is definitely not right- this is all sorts of wrong, And they showed something I could not believe.

"Fuck Bec noir is in our world too? How? Why?" I stated to float a bit faster to my destination.

When I made it to the other tower, I could not believe that tobi was here. He woke up as soon a I got close to him.

"Oh, hi konan" he said tiredly, the sudden realization smacked him across the face. "Holy crap! Where am I?! Sabrina? What the fuck is going on?"

"Stop freaking out! We're in derse." I said though that probably did nothing.

After that freakout and hyperventilating session, I then told him that Bec was now in or will be going to our world. That didn't go out so well ether, specially for me, since it looked like I had a sword through my chest. Did I die? Am I going to die? what seemed like forever roaming around and exploring derse, we decided that it was time we wake from this sleep. I also told him before we went on our own ways that I wouldn't be online tomorrow because we would be going to the house in crystal river. he knew exactly what I meant. We joke around a lot about slender being there.

"Hey tobi?" I said to him before we departed.

"Yes" he said

"This means we can see each other now, don't know for how long but, we don't have to use the Internet to talk to each other." I started to smile for the time we have.

"And I'm glad, don't have to wait for you to come back online now." He laughed and smiled as well. "Good bye Sabrina see you soon?"

"Yeah" I answered "bye" i waved and left.

I don't know what I'd do if I'd never met tobi. He's like a big brother to me. A really crazy and random brother. We can understand each other and he always makes my happy.

As I went back into the bed, I stared to fall asleep. soon after that, I woke in the room with every one. They're still sleeping, It's noon. We must have stayed up late...


End file.
